Harry Potter and the King and Queen
by chubby1
Summary: Harry is going through tough times. Voldemort on the loose, best friends dating behind his back. pg 13 for language and other things.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the journey through hell  
Chapter one  
Letters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.  
  
Game: I have a question at the end of the chapter if you want to answer it in the review then go ahead if not well doesn't matter.  
  
Chapter One  
Letters ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Harry Potter was sitting on his bed reading a book and it was his last book to read. Since the warning of Alastor Moody all they did was leave him in the room and give him food just a little more then they did the years before. The only thing they wanted him to do was help Dudley lower his weight. So they bought both of them a membership to the local gym where they worked out for five hours a days five days a week. It helped Harry get into shape and get his mind of Sirius. It still pained him to think about him. It brought back memories of him falling helplessly into the veil. Then seeing Hermione get hit by a curse that nearly killed her. That was a little too much to bear. If she weren't there then he would be lost. He would fail school he wouldn't be going on adventures or anything without her.  
  
~~~ So here Harry sat reading his last years potions book and was reading it thoroughly so he actually learned and his mind was off Sirius. He looked up over at the clock and it read 5:00 and then he looked at the calendar on his wall and it read July 30th. In seven hours he would be 16. Sweet sixteen. Except that it wouldn't be like that, nope. He would keep reading like he always did. He already sent an order form to flourish and blott's for some DADA books and some books on Merlin and the founders to keep him busy.  
  
~~~ "DINNER!" His Aunt shouted through the house and immediately the sound of a raging bull came bounding down the stairs like tomorrow would never come. So Harry got up and went down to the kitchen and grabbed some food off the plate and ate in silence until he was done. He got up and washed the plate off and went back to his room.  
  
~~~ As midnight finally came Harry finally finished the book and as he closed it owls where outside waiting to come in. Six came in and swooped in and landed on his bed. He decided to read Ron's first so pig could stop making a racket.  
  
~~~ Dear Harry,  
How are you, mate? I've been at Grimauld place practicing dueling with Hermione. Were having a great time here and I'm sorry you couldn't come over Dumbledore thinks it's best. Well, see you September 1st.  
  
Ron  
  
~~~ "I'm sure your having a very good time Ron. Thanks for gloating." Said Harry through gritted teeth. Sometime Harry thought Dumbledore should consider that this place was driving him insane and that if he wanted to protect him from killing himself from insanity then he would let'em stay there. Ron gave him a box of Bertie blott's every flavor beans. The next one he opened was from School.  
  
~~~ Dear Mr. Potter,  
In closed in this letter is your O.W.L.S. You have scored enough to become an Auror as you asked so I will have your schedule one the second of September. Also, enclosed in here are your school supplies that you will need. Enjoy the rest of your summer. (To make things easier I'm going to skip all the theory and practical crap and just give you the O.W.L.S)  
  
~~~ You received 12 out of 15 O.W.L.S. Congratulations!  
  
~~~ Harry was very surprised that he got that much so he was happy about that. Harry needed 1,999 Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them, 1,000 Different Potions -Newt Beginner, 1,000,000 Different Ingredients and Where to Find them, Auror Beginners Hand Guide, 2,000 Different Curses and Hexes, Dark Creatures of the World, 500 Plants and Where to Find Them -Newt Level, The History of the World, Spells on transfiguration-newt level, and how to become an animagai. Dress robes are required including a weapon (see Mr. Ollivader)  
  
~~~ 'Wow' Harry thought. 'It was a lot of books to have let alone carry around. What was with the weapon?' Harry didn't know so he opened the next letter, which happened to be from Hermione.  
  
~~~ Dear Harry,  
How are you? How's you summer? I hope they are treating you better. I'm having a great time here and I'm sorry you couldn't come cause I know it would be much better. I also hope you finished your homework. We are practicing here dueling training to become animagai and learning how to fight without a wand. Well, I hope you have a better summer.  
Love, Hermione  
  
~~~ She gave Harry a book on animagus that he could study for the upcoming year and another package that kept moving. He looked at it strangely and put the box to his ear to hear it.  
  
~~~ "Meow." Said the box and Harry baked away from it and opened the box very carefully and out popped a kitten that was pure white. Inside was a note and some cat food. The note read:  
  
~~~~ Dear Harry,  
I thought you figure you need a friend and Crookshanks had a girlfriend I figured you like a friend. It's a girl and her name is Jeanette. There is food in the bag and I'm sure you know how to take care of a kitty so I will see you September 1st.  
Love, Hermione  
  
~~~ "Thanks Hermione." Harry said to no one as he picked up the kitty and started to rub it's back. It purred happily and I decided to open another owl that came from the school.  
  
~~~ Dear Harry,  
I hope you are having a wonderful summer so far. I'm here to tell you that you are not to leave the house until the 30th of August. You are to take a cab to the leaky cauldron. Then you are to stay there until the 1st then Lupin will be by with a ministry car.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore  
  
~~~~ "Figures. He's going to kill me. Doesn't surprise me in the least though. Least I got you Jeanette." Harry said petting his kitten, which laid on his lap. The next letter was from Hagrid.  
  
~~~ Dear Harry,  
I hope you are having a nice summer so far. I hope you like your present. I also have another one at Hogwarts.  
Hagrid  
  
~~~ Harry opened the package and an album was there along with a letter.  
  
~~~ Harry,  
I was making this album for you. It has your parents, Remus, Sirius, Weasley's, and Hermione. There are also some pictures I took while I was at you known where.  
  
~~~~ Harry started to flip through the pictures and he found pictures of him and the Weasley's throughout his years. He eventfully went to the back and dropped the book. There in a slot was Hermione and Ron kissing rather passionately. If there were one time when Harry would ever have a face as purple as Uncle Vernon's now would be the time. Harry never told anyone that he had a crush on Hermione. He kept it all inside. Every glass broke within in 20 feet, literally. All you heard was glass braking downstairs and the neighbor's windows across the way. Harry head screams down stairs, but Harry didn't care in the least. Then you hear popping noises and the door being broken down by members of the order of the phoenix. Tonks, Lupin and Moody were standing in the doorway.  
  
~~~ "Are you ok Harry?" Lupin asked  
  
~~~ "I will be fine." Harry said rather hoarsely. Lupin nodded and he Tonks and Moody left after repairing every glass around that was broken. I went to the last letter.  
  
~~~ Dear Harry,  
If you are reading this now then I'm gone. I'm sorry to do this to you either know I know I haven't been in your life for more then a couple of year and I'm sorry. Enclosed in this letter is my will, which I left everything of mine to you. Except for some other stuff that is for Lupin. I hope you defeat Voldemort once and for all and have a Happy life.  
Sirius  
  
~~~ Harry unfolded the will and it read:  
  
~~~ I, Sirius James Black, leave everything of the Black families estate and Gringgots account (567). The Potter's estate that, James Godric Potter, left in care of me. I also leave Vault 321,056 and the beginning's work of the Marauder's Mansion. Located in Godric's Hollow that only Marauder's and their kin can enter. To, Harry James Potter.  
Sincerely, Sirius James Black  
  
~~~ Enclosed in the letter was a ring of keys for the Black family Estate. There were three rings of keys for each Estate. There was two keys' for vault 321,056 and another for the black family vault. That night Harry Cried himself to sleep.  
  
~~~ The next morning Harry woke up to have a ball of fur lick his face. He rolled over murmuring something in his sleep. Though the kitten determined to get food crawled up it's back and slipped and fell on his face. Harry opened his eyes and laughed and picked up Jeanette and placed it in front of his face and petted the kitty chuckling. Harry got up and went to the box it came form and got out the food and placed it I the dish from the box and Jeanette eat happily as Harry did his morning things.  
  
~~~ After getting dressed he went down stairs to cook breakfast for his 'family'. Since it was only eight he would actually get something to eat today. Before he started he brought a dish of milk to his room for Jeanette. Then he decided to cook eggs, home fries, bacon, bagels, and toast, with glasses of tea, juice and coffee. He accomplished this eat some then started to clean up the pots and pans and his plate just as they started to come down. After I finished I went to get the mail and the paper for Uncle Vernon. Then I went to my room to start another book and finish. Though as soon as I went into my room I saw my Firebolt and invisibility cloak and I grinned.  
  
~~~ "Hey how about we go for a little ride?" Harry said petting his kitty, which meowed in response. He grabbed his cloak and robe and his invisibility cloak and Firebolt and went to the front door when Aunt Petunia stopped him.  
  
~~~ "Where do you think you are going dressed like that?!" She shrieked.  
  
~~~ "I'm going for a ride. Now if you will excuse me." Harry said putting the cloak on and Jeanette in his pocket and he went on his broom and zoomed out the door heading for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~~ He arrived at the Leaky problems without a sweat. He landed in the back alley and then he went into the Cauldron where Tom greeted him.  
  
~~~ "Ah, Mr. Potter is there something I can do for you?" Tom asked and Harry smiled.  
  
~~~ "No, I'm just going to Diagon Alley. Thank you anyway." Harry said and Tom nodded cleaning glasses with a clean rag. Harry proceeded to the back and tapped the right bricks and Diagon alley was laid out before him.  
  
~~~ It was crowded as usual and Harry slowly made it to Gringgots wizarding bank and he let himself in and he went to a teller.  
  
~~~ "I wish to visit vaults 347, 567, 321056." Harry said and the goblin nodded. I handed him the keys and he inspected them carefully and nodded once more.  
  
~~~ "Liphook! Take him to these vaults." The Goblin said as he handed Liphook a note and I followed him through a hallway. Which lead us to a cart and roller coaster ride started.  
  
~~~ "Vault 347!" The goblin said and I entered the Vault, which had much more in it then before.  
  
~~~ "Has someone been adding in my vault?" Harry asked.  
  
~~~ "Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's has been adding." He said. I shrugged as I grabbed two big bags full of Galleons. After he closed the door and handed me the key we went to 567.  
  
~~~ "Vault 567!" The Goblin said as he opened the Vault and found the Vault was very large and filled of mountains to the ceiling with just Galleons and in the corner where large piles f all kinds of jewels. I just wanted to check it out. I went into the cart as the Goblin handed me back the key and then we went to vault 321,056.  
  
~~~ "Vault 321,056!" The goblin said as we exited the cart. He handed one key.  
  
~~~ "We each have to turn simultaneously. One, Two, Three." We turned on the same time and the door opened to reveal more Galleons, Jewels. There were also mountains of books and parchment. There where also swords on the walls and knives. There was also the sword of Gryffindor in a glass case standing the middle of the room.  
  
~~~ "How did that get in here?" I said to no one as I went to the case and saw a note.  
  
~~~ Dear Harry,  
Harry, hopefully you see this before September 1st. This is your weapon for Aurors classes. There is a dagger in here as well. Merlin and King of the Elves design created it for Gryffindor and his heirs. Keep these safe. There is also a book below on how to use a sword. It might be helpful.  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
~~~ Harry then touched the led of the case and nothing happened. He then lifted the lid and took out the sword and grabbed the sheath underneath it and placed the sword in the sheath. I fastened it to my waist and also put the dagger within my robes and grabbed the book and I was out of there waiting for a later visit. We then journeyed through the tunnels and into the lobby where there were several Aurors there with wands out.  
  
~~~ "What happened?" I asked an Auror that was near me.  
  
~~~ "Someone paged us saying there was Death Eaters spotted here so we are here to check it out." He said moving to the leader of the group. I quickly left the bank to continue my shopping. My first stop was Wizards Wear for Wizards. I entered the store and a middle-aged man came into my view.  
  
~~~ "Yes, how can I help you?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. bags just the, so I shrunk them ~~~ "Err, clothes, browsing I guess." I said and he nodded and I went through the store looking at the clothes. Picking out shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, socks. Finally when I was done I came out with seven pairs of pants, six pairs of shorts, lot's of socks, boxers, seven shirts, ten pairs of new robes, ten cloaks, and a new dress robe. The total came to 27 galleons and 10 sickles. I was loaded down with and put the miniature bags into my pocket. Then I went to Pets and More Pets.  
  
~~~ "Hello, sir! How can I help you?" Said the guy behind the counter looking very excited.  
  
~~~ "Yes, I'm looking for an owl. A snow owl." Harry said and the man nodded and returned with a magnificent owl.  
  
~~~ "This owl I just got actually, male." He said putting it on the counter.  
  
~~~ "Do you have any owl treats." Harry said and a 'meow' came from his pocket and Jeanette poked its head out. "Maybe some cat treats to." Harry said taking Jeanette out and petting her. The man smiled and went into the back again and returned with a small box.  
  
~~~ "Do you make deliveries?" Harry asked  
  
~~~ "Yes we do, just have to fill out a form." He said reaching under the counter and pulling out a sheet of parchment.  
  
To: Hermione Granger From: Harry Potter Where person is going to be: Hogwarts, Great Hall.  
  
When: September 17  
  
~~~ He read over the sheet and his eyes automatically looked to my forehead to see if I was Harry Potter. Once he saw that I had a scar he looked very happy.  
  
~~~ "Well, Mr. Potter I will have your owl delivered then. The price is 10 galleons." He said and I handed over the money shrunk the treats placed them in my pocket grabbed Jeanette and left the store. The next stop was Eye Correction Palace. Harry entered and was greeted by a man who looked like he should really think of retiring.  
  
~~~ "How can I help you young lad?" The man asked standing up from his stool.  
  
~~~ "I would like to have my vision corrected to perfect vision." The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
~~~ "You do realize that it will be very expensive, maybe you should come back with your parents." He said and then I raised an eyebrow.  
  
~~~ "I would if I had any. I have plenty of money you just tell me how much it is." The man look interested now.  
  
~~~ "It's a very complicated spell. The cost is 50 galleons." The man said and I dug into my bag and found exactly 50 in there. I handed him the bag and he showed me to a chair.  
  
~~~ "No this will take ten minutes to do." He said as he took off my glasses and pointed his wand to my eye and he started to say an incantation that I really couldn't hear. He closed my eyes and he continued murmuring with different types of light formed and after ten minutes he opened Harry's eyes and he had a cleared vision.  
  
~~~ "Now you should have better vision. However, in ten years the spells will dissipate." He said and Harry handed him the bag full of Galleons and Harry walked out pocketing his glasses and heading towards the leaky Cauldron for lunch since it was 12:30.  
  
~~~ "Back already Harry?" Tom said smiling  
  
~~~ "Yes, I'm looking for lunch so I came here." Harry said taking a barstool.  
  
~~~ "What will you be having?" He asked pouring some kind of drink in a glass.  
  
~~~ "Well, um, I'm going to have vegetable soup with a ham and Swiss sandwich. With pumpkin juice." Harry said  
  
~~~ "Be right out with your order, Mr. Potter." Tom said as Harry pulled out the book on fencing and started reading. Five minutes later Tom came out with Harry's order and poured him pumpkin juice. After forty-five minutes of eating and reading Harry decided to finish his shopping. He decided to go to Flourish and Blott's to get all his books that needed.  
  
~~~ When Harry arrived there the place had a line coming out the door and most of the people in the stores where all males. It looked like some celebrity was there again. So I asked the boy at the end of the line what was going on.  
  
~~~ "Well, we heard that the Arthur Weasley was just named Minister until the elections and his son and this really hot girl named Hermione was here getting books and where trying to get autograph's." He said a little giddy for Harry's liking.  
  
~~~ "Really." Harry said with an eye brow raised.  
  
~~~ "Yeah and there was also a rumor that Harry Potter was also around Diagon alley." The kid said still smiling. I also smiled at the kid.  
  
~~~ "I'm Harry Potter so the rumor can be true." I said and his eyes widen.  
  
~~~ "Wow, could I get your autograph?" The kid asked handing him a pen and piece of parchment. I shook it off though.  
  
~~~ "I don't sign autographs. If you want I'm sure Ron Weasley will though." I said pushing my way to enter the store when I saw that reporters were circling them asking questions right and left. I decided to walk up stairs and to the railing, which was a perfect overlooking of the 'couple'. I decided to 'eavesdrop' on the scene.  
  
~~~ "Mr. Weasley, how long ago have you been a couple?"  
  
~~~ "Since the beginning of the summer."  
  
~~~ "Is there going to be good future for you two?"  
  
~~~ "Hopefully." Ron said  
  
~~~ "Did you tell Harry Potter yet." Asked Rita Skeeter who just arrived. Hermione Ron looked at each other for moment.  
  
~~~ "Of course we did what kind of friends are we. He was ok with it." This was a little too much for Harry.  
  
~~~ "Really Hermione! I must have missed a memo or this is one of those times when you actually lie." Harry said and every eye turned to Harry except for two.  
  
~~~ Wow! Amazing how Harry comes in on perfect timing too right? The powers of an Author are so extraordinary. Aren't they? Well, review and give me some stuff you want in the story. I'm not big on fluff so if you ask don't expect it.  
  
~~~ Question: In book five what type of hat was Mad Eye Moody wearing when he greeted the Dursley's? REVIEW! 


	2. bye bye Dursley's

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~ Note: I'm sorry that I switch pint of views. I'm used to writing in 1st person, but I have to practice writing the other way for school and it is seriously pissing me off. I maybe switching this to 'R' cause I use a lot of curses and it is going to be pretty ugly but I will try to keep it '13'. If there are any questions about the story say it in the review. I thank those two who reviewed other I encourage to review.  
  
~~~ BIG NOTE! The last chapter had the marauders mansion in it. ERASE IT! I'm sorry for the confusion but there is no marauders mansion sorry!  
  
Bye Bye Dursley's  
  
~~~ "Really Hermione! I must have missed a memo or this one of those times when you actually lie." Harry said and every set of eyes turned to Harry.  
  
~~~ Hermione and Ron turned around with pale faces. Harry was standing on the rail with eyes blazing with anger and frustration. After a few moments Harry walked down the stairs and out the door of the store. He didn't feel messing with either of them at the moment so he headed down to the Apothecary to restock his potion ingredients and he also went to Quills, Parchment, Ink and Writing Books For All Occasions.  
  
~~~ "Good Afternoon sir, how may I help you?" Said the clerk who looked in his twenties.  
  
~~~ "Just browsing." Harry said walking around the neat store. It was a large store with a couple of isle's four to be exact. One devoted to parchment, one to ink, one to writing books, and the last to quills. He went to the parchment isle and found there were regular, charmed, enchanted, different colors, and all different sizes. There were also envelopes for letter. He decided to get three hundred regular parchments and that was it. If he wanted to have charmed parchment he would charm it at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~ He then went to the ink isle, which was again filled with every possible ink. There was invisible, there was regular, different colors, different sizes, different thickness of the ink, there was charmed everything they could think of to do with ink. Harry decided to get fifty bottles of regular ink and ten bottles of invisible ink.  
  
~~~ Harry then went over to the Quills section. (You know the drill just look above I really don't want to bore you.) Harry grabbed fifty fine Eagle feathered quills, ten regular, and he also grabbed a hawk feathered one as well. He then went over to the book isle and grabbed two enchanted books one for Quidditch, and one for writing down stuff about Voldemort, like where he attacks what happens in nightmares etc.  
  
~~~ "Will that be it, sir?" The clerk asked adding everything up.  
  
~~~ "Yes, how much?" Harry said  
  
~~~ "Twenty Galleons, Ten sickles, and three knuts." He said as Harry handed him twenty-one galleons. He was about to give me change= but Harry turned it back to him.  
  
~~~ "Have a quick lunch with it, my treat." Harry said as he left the store-waving bye. Harry then went back to Flourish and Blott's hoping that the crowd wasn't there nor Hermione or. Ron. They weren't there and the store almost looked empty. Harry entered and went up to the teller who was not looking like he was having a happy day.  
  
~~~ "Can I help you?" He said in a very tired voice.  
  
~~~ "Yes, can I get all these books and this list. I will be looking around for the my other books." Harry said handing him the list and he groaned seeing all those books and walked in the back. Harry went around browsing at books. He picked up a few for sword fighting, and a couple more books on advanced DADA. After that Harry went back down to the clerk who had all of his books sitting on the counter and started to ring up the prices. Harry also set the four books he had two DADA and two for swords. He then checked those in.  
  
~~~ "Thirty Galleons, and seven sickles." He said and he gave him thirty- three. He gave, me a smile and Harry smiled back as I shrinked the books and put them in bags and left the store. Harry then went to Ollivanders.  
  
~~~ Harry entered the store and the bill did a little ding and Mr. Ollivander came out from the back and smiled at me.  
  
~~~ "Ahh, Mr. Potter Holly, Phoenix feather eleven inches, correct?" He said and Harry nodded.  
  
~~~ "What could I do for you Mr. Potter?" He asked  
  
~~~ "Well, in my letter it said we needed a weapon." Harry was saying  
  
~~~ "Say no more." He said as he went into the back.  
  
~~~ "Follow me Mr. Potter." He said from the back and Harry went into the back. Entered the room and he was immediately amazed. In the semi-dark room where empty pieces of wood yet to be made a wand. In the storage places where Phoenix feathers, dragon heart strings, unicorn hairs, Veela hair, and a couple of others that Harry couldn't read. Also, above his desk where wands, which where hung there by magic.  
  
~~~ "What kind of wands are they?" Harry asked him pointing to those wands.  
  
~~~ "Those are single spell wands Mr. Potter. I was just able to create them. You can bye them, but they are very expensive and only certain individuals can purchase them. They have to be approved by Albus Dumbledore himself." He said as I looked at him.  
  
~~~ "What kind do you have made?" Harry asked him  
  
~~~ "Well there is stunning, shield, reducto, bind, fireball, ice ball, jet of water, rock throw, silence, and three others." He said and he barley mumbled the rest but I still heard him.  
  
~~~ "You didn't did you? Please tell me you didn't create one for the unforgivables?" Harry pleaded and he looked at me with a sad look.  
  
~~~ "Yes I did. I'm ashamed that I did. I couldn't resist myself." He said standing over a cauldron that stood there with smoke coming out.  
  
~~~ "Do you think you could ask Professor Dumbledore for me. Not for the unforgivables. For three of them." Harry said and his eyes widen.  
  
~~~ "Mr. Potter do you even know how much one of these costs?" He asked and I shook my head.  
  
~~~ "There one hundred Galleons a piece." He said and Harry nodded.  
  
~~~ "Could you ask him then?" Harry asked and he nodded and went to the fireplace and cast in purple looking powder into the fire. A minute later Albus's head appeared in the fireplace with a cheery grin.  
  
~~~ "Yes, Mr. Ollivander how can I help you." He said with a smile.  
  
~~~ "I have Mr. Potter here asking if he could buy three of the special wands." He said and Dumbledore smiled smugly now.  
  
~~~ "Ah, yes he can and you now owe me ten galleons." He said as Ollivander put in ten Galleons muttering something.  
  
~~~ "Harry, which ones were you going to choose?" Dumbledore asked  
  
~~~ "Shield, stunning, and the reducter ones." Harry said.  
  
~~~ "Very good choices, Harry. Have you been to your other vaults yet?" Dumbledore asked  
  
~~~ "Yes, I got the sword. Does that mean you want me to use it for the class or pick up one here?" Harry asked him  
  
~~~ "Pick one up here." He said and nodded to Mr. Ollivander who beckoned me to the cauldron, which till had little puffed of smoke coming out. Harry went over to the cauldron and looked in it and he saw was smoke.  
  
~~~ "What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked  
  
~~~ "Stick your hand in there and grab the weapon that appears and bring it out." Mr. Ollivander said as Harry stuck his hand inside. He felt a handle of something and took it out and it was a sword. A very long sword that had a black handle and had inscriptions on the sword in some kind of language that Harry couldn't under stand. In the hilt of the sword was a Blue sapphire.  
  
~~~ "An Elven sword! Curious, very curious." Mr. Ollivander said walking to his desk and taking out a leather sword sheath.  
  
~~~ "Curious, what do you mean by that." Harry asked confused that he said it again like he did in his first time in the shop.  
  
~~~ "It's curios that you would get one of the six swords of Power. This is no ordinary Cauldron, this is the cauldron of EfreTi^mus! This was made by the elves. They are extinct now after the Great War. They where very good in making magical weapons. Their king gave us this cauldron as a peace offering for saving their kingdom in the middle of the war. This is the last sword to come out of this cauldron. You see all five swords where already chosen and out." Said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
~~~ "What kind of Power?" Harry asked  
  
~~~ "The Elemental Powers. It is said that for each sword it controls one element except for a certain one which is more like two elements, but one none of the less." Said Dumbledore now standing in the shop.  
  
~~~ "Which one is this then." Asked Harry  
  
~~~ "This is the double one I was talking about. It was the moon and the stars. You can draw power from them. You can also do lots of other stuff as well. I really don't know, I'm going to grab the book that came along with the Cauldron to clarify it." He said and he disapprated. He looked at the sword in wonder.  
  
~~~ "Who has the other five?" Harry asked  
  
~~~ "Well, we have for the other two Ms. Granger and Remus Lupin. The other three is You-know-who, Lucius Malfoy, and Beleatrix Lestrange." He said  
  
~~~ "Three for good and three for evil." Harry said as Mr. Ollivander took the sword and placed it in the sheath. Hw then grabbed a belt and hooked the sheath on it.  
  
~~~ "Put this around you. Make sure the sword is on your left hip." He said and I did as he instructed.  
  
~~~ "What about those wands?" Harry asked pointing to the wands.  
  
~~~ "Yes about them. I have a bank check here that you could fill out. Unless you carry three hundred galleons?" He said and Harry shook his head. Harry took it form him and filled it out to the right amount and signed his name. He handed him the check and he handed me the wands.  
  
~~~ "How much is it for the sword?" Harry asked  
  
~~~ "That is paid by Dumbledore. It was his special thing so he paid for it." Mr. Ollivander said as I pocketed the wands.  
  
~~~ "How do you use the wands?" Harry asked.  
  
~~~ "Well, you say the spell. The faster you master the wand the stronger the spell gets." He said  
  
~~~ "The spell is already three times it's own power then a regular wand, because it's made specially for that spell." He said as we went to the front of the store.  
  
~~~ "The spell is carved in the wand so you don't get mixed up." He said  
  
~~~ "Well, I will see you sometime Mr. Ollivander." Harry said heading towards the door.  
  
~~~ "Mr. Potter before you go remember this: The wand they seek is with the book they need, and the knowledge they seek in the secret chamber. Good day Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said as Harry walked out the door. It was around two so Harry decided to go to the Potter Family Estate. He took out his Firebolt and invisibility cloak and took off. Harry pulled out a wizarding map that he found on the street and found Godric's Hollow Northwest of here, so he took out his compass to show him the way.  
  
~~~ Harry arrived at the estate at 4:00. It looked completed on the outside. So He went in the front gate and up to the front door. He took out my keys and figured the one to be the front. He opened it to have a wand pointed pointing at my face and the owner of that wand was Remus Lupin.  
  
~~~ "Harry?" Remus asked lowering his wand and Harry nodded. Remus opened the door even more and let Harry in.  
  
~~~ "Harry what are you doing here?" He asked  
  
~~~ "Well, I'm sick of the Dursley's and I decided to go shopping and check out this house." Harry answered walking into the house. The place was huge! To Harry's right was a very large and spacious living room. In front of him looked like a kitchen and to Harry's left were a closet and a couple of other doors and the stairs.  
  
~~~ "How big is this place?" Harry asked.  
  
~~~ "Well, to the right of you is the living room. There is another door leading from the living room to a den. Then adjacent from that is the kitchen, which is right in front of you. To the right of you is a coat closet. The following door is the door to the basement. The next door is a bathroom. If you went upstairs you would find five bedrooms and one bathroom." He said pointing each room and door. I looked surprised.  
  
~~~ "However, Harry I'm going to ask you to leave and go back to the Dursley's." He said and Harry folded his arms in front of his chest being stubborn.  
  
~~~ "Why don't you live there for a day and see how you like it there. Then you can tell me to go back. I told Dumbledore last year I'm not taking there shit anymore." Harry said and Remus looked appalled at Harry for using such language.  
  
~~~ "It's not that bad you're over exaggerating." Remus said and Harry smirked.  
  
~~~ "Do you have a polyjuice potion somewhere?" He asked  
  
~~~ "No, but you are going back there!" He said grabbing my arm and started to dragging me to the door. I quickly escaped his grasp and drew the Gryffindor sword and put it against his throat.  
  
~~~ "I wasn't kidding when I said I'm not going back there." Harry said.  
  
~~~ "So your going to make your mother's sacrifice in vain!?" He said  
  
~~~ "No, I'm pretty damn sure she would have been damned before she let me go to her sister's house to be abused all my life." Harry retorted not moving a muscle.  
  
~~~ Remus looked surprised when I said being abused. I let the sword down and sheathed it again. He visibly was relieved.  
  
~~~ "There are reasons why Sirius wanted to kill the Dursley's." Harry said calmly  
  
~~~ "So your not going back there at all are you?" He said.  
  
~~~ "No, I need to get my stuff and then I will move into a bedroom. Then on the first I'm going to Hogwarts." Harry said  
  
~~~ "Why aren't you taking the train?" He asked  
  
~~~ "You will see why in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet." Harry said walking up the stairs and picking the room that said Harry on it. Harry walked into it and it was blank. There was nothing except for a rug and painted walls. I pulled out my packages and resized it and piled it in a corner and walked back down stairs with the invisibility cloak and the Firebolt. Remus was in the living room with a channel changer in his hand and was looking at it weird.  
  
~~~ "Here let mw help you." I said as I took it from him and turned on the power button and cartoons came on. Remus looked very interested in the cartoons running around beating each other up.  
  
~~~ "What would you like for dinner tonight?" Harry asked him and Remus looked up in surprise.  
  
~~~ "You can cook?" Remus said surprised\  
  
~~~ "Yes, that was part of the many chores on my list." Harry said  
  
~~~ "Well, Roast chicken I guess." He said and I walked into the Kitchen to see if we had anything. I opened the fridge and it was full.  
  
~~~ "Professor, is this a trick refrigerator?" Harry asked  
  
~~~ "No, it's charmed by Lily to always of food. Whatever you want should be in there." He said form the living room. Then Harry set to work making dinner.  
  
~~~ Around six dinner was finally done. There were Roast chicken, Garlic potatoes, corn; fresh cut sting beans, chicken gravy, and rolls and butter. There was also a baked apple pie in the kitchen.  
  
~~~ "This looks delicious!" Remus said as he sat down and immediately digged in. After a half hour Harry brought out the baked apple pie and cut a piece of pie for Remus and himself.  
  
~~~ "You know Harry, I haven't this good of a home cooked meal since your mother." He said as he finished his pie. (I'm making myself hungry now()  
  
~~~ Harry grabbed all the plates and went back to the kitchen. Harry wrapped up all the leftovers and put them in the fridge. He cleaned the dishes and cleaned my hands. Harry went up to his room grabbed his broom and cloak and went to the front door.  
  
~~~ "Where are you going, Harry?" Remus asked  
  
~~~ "To get the rest of my stuff. I'll be back around midnight." Harry said as he wrapped the cloak around him and sped off.  
  
~~~ It was around midnight when Harry arrived at the estate. As Harry landed his hair on his neck pricked up. There wasn't something right. Harry took his regular wand and his stunning wand in each arm and entered the house. Inside was the whole order of the phoenix  
  
~~~ Well, that is it for this chapter! I like semi cliffy's! The answer to the question in the lat chapter was that Mad Eye Moody was wearing a bowler hat.  
  
~~~ Question: In the sow of Crank Yankers what is the same question repeated by special Ed over and over. 


End file.
